undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 40
Scott and the other survivors had made it safely up to Portballintrae; it is late at night that same day as they left Peter, Alice and Kathryn. “get away from the windows” said Nathan as he pulled Judy away from the front window of the bungalow “they might be here soon” replied Judy as she sat down beside Nathan “Peter wouldn’t travel up at night, he never really did like driving in the dark, but he’ll be here in the morning hopefully” replied Scott as he sat down in a big armchair. “here guys, I found a board game and scrabble” said Sarah as she walked into the front room with the board game “everything okay?” asked Scott “yeah, just tired that’s all” replied Sarah as she walked out of the room, Scott then got up and followed her “why don’t you go lie down for a while, we can manage here, beside’s we ain’t going anywhere in a hurry” said Scott “yeah, you’re right, I’m going to take a wash then get some sleep” replied Sarah “sure” replied Scott, Sarah then walked into the bathroom and locked the door “Scott, you want to play?” asked Judy as she sat down on the floor next to the TV and opened the game of scrabble “no, I’m going to read for a while, get Ben to play with you” replied Scott as he picked up a book “thanks” replied Ben as he sat down on the floor along with Garry, Falco, Nathan and Kitty. “I’m hungry” said John as he came into the room “well you’ve had your dinner about an hour ago, we can’t keep on dishing out food” said Scott “you know the rules” added Nathan “Scott and I’ll take a run into the town tomorrow” said Ben as he stood up and walked for the door “oh, Sarah’s sleeping, so keep the noise down” said Scott “she’s not in the room well” said Shannon as she walked past Ben to go into the front room “excuse me for a moment” said Scott as he put his book aside and walked over to the bathroom door, he knocked three times “Sarah?” asked Scott, he knocked again “everything okay?” he asked, just then the door unlocked, the door opened slightly and Scott could see that Sarah had just put her top on her as he hair wasn’t as neat as it always is, she had been crying as well as their wear tear marks on her face, Scott walked in a closed the door, he then locked it. “What is it?” asked Scott “I...I found a lump, in my chest” replied Sarah as a few tears fell from her eyes “oh lord” replied Scott “I don’t know what to do” said Sarah “we’ve gone through so much, but never cancer” added Sarah “maybe it’s not cancer, but we need to get to a hospital, maybe they’ll have some equipment that we can use” said Scott “no, that’s only going to slow the group down” replied Sarah “well” said Scott “this is what we are going to do, and we’ll do it my way please...don’t tell anyone about this, not yet anyway, we continue on with our plan that we have now, when the time comes I’ll tell everyone, but I know that we can’t treat it, we don’t have the power to do so now, and it mightn’t work, so we just forget about the cancer, and get on with surviving” said Sarah “no, I can’t do that, you know I can’t, we need to try and get you looked at” added Scott “aren’t you listening to a word I say? I don’t care about the cancer, and I don’t want to worry anyone about it, now I’m sure that we can’t get this looked at or anything, we don’t have any power to supply the scans, so we’re going to get on with what we have to do, and when the time comes, I’ll just walk away” said Sarah “now, let’s get back outside and play scrabble” said Sarah as she walked past Scott. Peter's Journey/Issue 40 Peter's Journey/Issue 40 Peter's Journey/Issue 40